


Shikkin no Woto

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sora no Woto | Sound of the Sky
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatlogs, Drinking Games, Future Fic, Gen, Nerdiness, Omorashi, Wetting, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: January 5 2021, the Meguca Anime Club marathon Sora no Woto together with while downing one calvados after another. No-one is allowed to leave for the toilet until Episode 8.
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 1 to 6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who like SnW Episode 8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+like+SnW+Episode+8).



> I don't usually write chatfics...but I DO when I can include piss.

Tsuruno: THE STRONGEST MAGICAL GIRL TSURUNO YUI IS ONLINE!  
Karin: Online nano  
Felicia: Fukkin finally. Is that everyone?  
Ashley: My bff Riko is like 10 minutes late so like let’s wait  
Felicia: Whatever. As long as we start getting pissed.  
Rion: So unruly. Is she always late?

Sunao: I’ve got ice-cream ready  
Rion: You always have ice cream Sunao-nee! It’s amazing you haven’t gotten fat.  
Sunao: ….I suppose I won’t be buying you your PrePure BD this year  
Rion: Wait no! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!  
Rion: ...I mean forget what I just said! I’m a grown up now that doesn’t even like PrePure so ha!  
Sunao: And the collector’s edition of Magical Kirin artitfacts...forget it.  
Rion: Uuuuu….  
Tsuruno: HAHA STOP TRYING TO DENY IT!  
Karin: We know you like PrePure nano  
Felicia: You two are you going to be like this all night?  
Tsuruno: SORRY MY CAPS WAS LOCKED….better and more fun.  
Karin: Do what nano?  
Felicia: You know what I mean Halloween. End every single sentence with ~nano  
Karin: But that’s how I talk in real life nano.  
Felicia: That doesn’t mean you should! Whatever...  
Rui: Fufufu, I the legendary overlord am here to grace you peasants so do show me your pathetic excuse for literature.  
Karin: We meet again Overlord of Darkness. This time I Magical Karin will defeat you.  
Felicia: Oi. STOP FUCKING LARPING!  
Ashley: Ehehe, I think it’s totes kawaii. You two should form a cosplay duet for KamiFes one day! It’d be so so kawaii. Also Karin...why isn’t your Senpai here? I know she’s a Kirinite  
Karin: I told her about it and...she called me a perverted fool girl and told me she has better things to do that day nano.  
Ashley: That’s a shame.

[Riko is online]

Riko: Everyone I’m really sorry! It was a busy day at the bento shop and I-I’m so sorry!  
Ashley: That’s okay Riko! As long as you’re here now! Like let’s get started. Welcome! Glad all you hotties from the Magical Girl Anime Club can be here tonight! Tonight we’ll be watching Sora no Woto from 2010.  
Felicia: With alcohol  
Tsuruno: Hehe, you sure like your beer  
Ashley: Yes that too. Rules. Every episode you drink one calvados. No-one is allowed to use the toilet until Episode 8 so try not to piss your cute panties okay?  
Rion: This game is stupid but I’m going to win. I won’t lose to anyone of you.  
Felicia: Haha, look at the squirt being tough.  
Ashley: ZOMG you kids are adorbs while fightin!  
Rion: Stop treating me like a kid! I’m an adult now!  
Sunao: You will always feel like a little sister to me…  
Rion: Sunao-nee!!!  
Sunao: Unfortunately I could not import the calvados in time. Would sake suffice? This year’s brew at Kirimine is high-quality  
Ashley: That sounds high-risk but sure.  
Riko: Ash, what is this anime about again?  
Felicia: Yeah, hadn’t had time to read the summary. I hope there’s action, punching and shit. You know what I’m saying  
Tsuruno: It’s not a Shounen Felicia.  
Karin: It’s only the most complex and deep anime of all time nano.  
Rion: That does not encourage me  
Riko: Rion-chan be honest we know you wrote an essay about PrePure  
Rion: HEY!  
Ashley: And hitting play! Drinks up!

Episode 1  
Felicia: Well okay looks like this is about the army, I’m encouraged. Can’t wait to see the blood, the tank and all the good stuff.  
Rion: This town...reminds me of a place my papa took me to for a holiday. I think it was Spain  
Riko: Wow! You went to Spain? You’re so cool Rion-chan!  
Rion: It wasn’t much. Too hot. Think I spent the entire day making sure Hotorin should not have gotten lost. I visited many places when I was younger.  
Riko: I wish I could go to Spain.  
Rion: Why I did go to many countries when younger. It was a Grand Tour of Europe I say  
Felicia: Fuck’s sake- we get it Rion. You’re rich.  
Rui: I see before me a town that I shall conquer. Peasants with which to build my army and Empire.  
Tsuruno: Haha, you’re so fun Rui.  
Ashley: Like gosh girls, don’t you notice something?  
Sunao: Notice what Ashley-san?  
Ashley: Like the Kanata girl. Doesn’t she sound a lot like Karin?  
Riko: Come to think...yeah you’re right Ash.  
Rui: Maybe.  
Karin: I’m obviously cuter though nano.  
Felicia: She sounds like a less annoying version of Halloween.  
Ashley: Oi!  
Tsuruno: Don’t be mean to Karin Felicia.  
Felicia: What? I’m right?  
Rion: Is there a point to showing us this skeleton?  
Rui: Ahhhh my pet, my beautiful Azekiel. What they have to you?  
Felicia: Can you stop bloody LARP-ing?  
Rion: I do not understand why this Sorami girl must join the military to learn an instrument as simple as a bugle why my fa--  
Karin: Stop over-thinking it nano!

Rion: Funny, I saw he essay you posted about the entire series Miss Don't-Overanalyse.  
Felicia: Okay no bloody combat but I’m sure we’ll get to the good stuff soon. Like we need a training arc and shit.

Episode 2  
Ashley: Drinks up!  
Riko: I don’t think I’m used to alcohol, Ash can I switch to orange juice!  
Ashley: Go ahead Riko just try to not like wet yourself!  
Riko: Ash!  
Felicia: Haha nice. One of these badass soldier girl shares my name  
Tsuruno: But she’s more mature than you Felicia, just remember I’m the big sister. Funfun.  
Felicia: Oi  
Karin: Uuuu, I’m starting to feel it nano.  
Felicia: HAHAHAHA? What Halloween? You’re only on your second drink! How weak are you!  
Karin: Shut up nano!  
Ashley: Come on Karin-chan. I believe in you. Just hold it it for a big longer. You can like do it girl!  
Karin: Uuu, it’s feeling weird.  
Felicia: That is one sexy tank! Can’t wait to see it in action!  
Rion: G-g-ghost! You never told me this was a scary movie!  
Sunao: Oh my, are you afraid of ghosts? I thought that was only your dumb big sister  
Rion: SHUT UP!  
Karin: I-I hope it’s not too scary nano  
Ashley: Hahaha, and of course it’s at a school.  
Rui: Why I do believe that this is a School for training Wizards and Witches, from which I doth recruit the Legions of my Dark Army.  
Karin: And I-I...it’s getting hard to think of something right now nano.  
Felicia: LOL Weakling sssssshhhhh  
Karin: STOP IT NANO!  
Rion: EEK! Oh...it’s just a stupid owl.  
Sunao: My that was interesting, did take quite a shift in genre.  
Karin: I don’t feel so good nano  
Ashley: Come on Karin keep holding it in…

Episode 3  
Rion: This girl must be an idiot for getting sick like this  
Rui: A demon like me does not get sick for sickness has no effect on an overlord it is but the trifle of mortals.  
Felicia: CAN YOU STOP FUCKING LARPING! IT’S GETTING ANNOYING!  
Ashley: No swearing in front of the kids!  
Riko: I’m not a kid anymore Ash!  
Ashley: LOL.  
Karin: I really need to go…  
Ashley and Karin: HOLD IT!  
Sunao: I believe in you Karin-chan.  
Karin: But I really really need to go...I’ll try nano…  
Sunao: I do say though that is a well-drawn tank  
Karin: I don’t think I can hold it in for much longer nano  
Felicia: Shhhh  
Karin: STOP IT NANO! STOP IT NANO!  
Felicia: SHHHHHH!!!  
Karin: STOPSTOPSTOP NANO!  
Felicia: Come on just let go, you know you want to SHHHH!  
Karin: No!! I can’t hold it in any longer nano!  
Ashley: Karin!  
Karin: It—it’s leaking…  
Karin: It all came out...the back and front are soaked nano! And it’s really sticky nano.  
Ashley: You did your best girl. Go get changed. Ohh...Amazing Grace.

Episode 4  
Ashley: So how are we feeling?  
Sunao: I’m starting to feel weird down there  
Felicia: Getting big but I think I can hold on for longer  
Rion: I’m a grown up and I’m feeling just fine!  
Riko: I don’t know if I can keep drinking more juice but I think I can hold on.  
Tsuruno: The strongest Magical Girl HAS THE strongest bladder  
Rui: I think FUFUFU! A Demon Princess like me need not partake in your pathetic human needs.  
Felicia: Three episodes in and still no battle…  
Riko: Umm not every anime needs to be about battles and shit.  
Felicia: Starting to really feel it..  
Karin:  
Felicia: Stop fucking sending Onsen symbols!  
Karin: Fufu, you deserve it nano  
Felica: ...Another nothing episode...How many more do we have?  
Tsuruno: I believe in you Felicia keep drinking!

Episode 5  
Ashley: Up to Bottle 5 now, getting a bit hard to sit down…  
Felicia: Can we skip to Episode 8?  
Karin: You have to pee don’t you nano?  
Felicia: I fucking don’t Halloween!  
Karin: Then press on your stomach…  
Felicia: Uh sure…  
Felicia: Fuck you Halloween! I think I leaked.  
Sunao: I do believe that Karin is trying to get revenge  
Rion: How are you not drunk yet Sunao-nee? Your Tokime alcohol is extremely potent!  
Sunao: I take my sake with ice-cream...it kind of makes me want to go but…  
Felicia: Oh FUCK NO! I don’t want to listen to river noises HEY! Don’t pause! Don’t pause!  
Tsuruno: You sound so cute begging Felicia-chan.  
Ashley: Very cute…  
Felicia: Uggh! Some of it came out!  
Felicia: Hope this is over soon…  
Tsuruno: You can hold it Felicia-chan!!!

Felicia: Fuck this is getting hard!  
Karin: Oh look it’s a hot spring!  
Felicia: FUCKFUCK!!! It’s squrting!  
Tsuruno: Are you okay?  
Felicia: I gave up and let it all come out. Really sticking to the jeans and panties but damn did it feel good to finally let go...just got to clean this chair up before Yachiyo sees.  
Ashley: LOL, should have told you to use your towel.  
Felicia: Still feels pretty damn good letting go and wearing warm underwear.

Episode 6  
Ashley: I Have to go SO BAD! How about the rest of you?  
Rion: I’ve got my hand between my legs Ash...I really don’t think I can hold it any longer.  
Sunao: It is feeling uncomfortable down there. Have to cross my legs now. Hope I don’t ruin my skirt.  
Rion: I’m fine...amateurs.  
Felicia: Well just go bad...BACK. OH COOL MAFIA AND SHIT! Finally some act—short.  
Karin: You should really watch more than Shounen nano

Felicia: Like I’m going to touch your girly shoujo crap…

Karin: I love the atmosphere and the setting of this series nano.  
Riko: Please don’t make fun of Kirin!  
Ashley: Think I’m at a 8.  
Rion: Seems we are chasing after some stupid kids  
Sunao: Weren’t you a kid once?  
Felicia: UGGH! This anime is so BORING!  
Tsuruno: So boring you might want to stop watching?

Sunao: I really have to go to to the toilet soon.


	2. Episode 7 to 12

Episode 7  
Riko: I don’t want to drink anymore  
Ashley: Yeah same but come on Riko we can do it we are almost there. How are you doing Sunao?  
Sunao: I don’t think I can move from my chair. I-If I do I might wet myself.  
Riko: I-I’ll hold it just for you Ash.  
Karin: I think I have to pee again nano…  
Rion: This doesn’t look like a Swiss or Spanish festival at all.  
Sunao: Resembles the Bon Festival from my town.  
Sunao: It’s getting really hard to type.  
Felicia: So not me is having PTSD or whatever you call it.  
Sunao: I’m at an 20, my bladder is protruding and solid  
Ashley: Same.  
Sunao: It’s starting to leak!  
Ashley: HOLDITHOLDIT! Only one episode left!  
Sunao: There’s a patch now, it’s getting bigger. I need a towel and---  
Ashley: Come on…  
Sunao: It…  
Sunao: It feels delightful to finally let go. It is flowing into my skirt and into my panties. The towel Is soaking up so much of my urine.  
Sunao: My, it’s amazing what six bottles of sake can do to you.  
Riko: Please Sunao-nee, you’re making me leak.  
Sunao: I still had some left so I pushed the pee out. My panties got all wet again. My skirt is warm once more. It is all over me.  
Ashley: zomg. Omorashi for girls is like so FACKING hot!  
Ashley: I leaked a bit for you as well Riko. There’s a big patch in my kawaii panties too.  
Riko: Ash...can I go now!  
Ashley: NO GIRL! Hold it in, just 24 minutes left  
Rion: Felt like we didn’t discuss this episode at all. Sunao-nee you are a pervert.  
Sunao: But you like to see this pervert’s wet underwear don’t you?

Episode 8

Ashley: OH GOD! I like really have to go pee. I have my hand between my legs and I’m typing with one hand.

Riko: I can’t sit down anymore Ash! I really need to use the toilet soon!!

Sunao: I’ve refreshed myself and am back

Riko: Who decided to make a 24 minute episode about someone needing a toilet? This is really bad!

Riko: I am bouncing on my legs…

Ashley: Don’t think about it Riko! Don’t think about needing to ppp

Ashley: Oh no! Some of it leaked out!

Tsuruno: Let’s go fight win! You can almost do it.

Ashley: Okay calm down, calm down, managed to regain control

Felicia: This is a boring episode

Sunao: I think the chat is more exciting.

Riko: Ash, it’s squirting out! What do I do? What do I do?

Sunao: Do tell me Ash and Riko, how are you feeling?

Ashley: I’m at a 30 and I need to pee so BAD! I can feel some of it getting into my PJ s now.

Riko: It’s squirting out I don’t think I can hold it in anymore

Tsuruno: I’m not feeling too good though.

Riko: It’s feeling really really bad. I don’t want to watch this girl holding anymore!

Karin: OH NO!

Karin: I-I peed myself again nano!

Karin: It’s so wet nano. I can’t believe I soaked a second panty tonight nano!

Ashley: Karin...I love you but please stop talking g-

Riko: Soon soon soon!

Ashley: Some of it is coming down my leg!

Sunao: Just one more minute for you too...looks like Kanata-chan almost has to go

Felicia: This is pretty hot

Ashley: Come on Riko, come on

Sunao: NOW!!!

Ashley: AAAAH!!!

Ashley: Well girls it’s flowing down my legs, there’s so much. It is like hot and kawaii

Ashley: My kawaii shimapan are so wet right now...this feels like so good!

Riko: I managed...to hold it in until the end with you Ash...and it all leaked out.

Riko: It’s all over the floor now and my Kirin panties are soaked.

Riko: I can’t believe I held it that long. It’s wet, hot and tingly down there.

Ashley: World record cutiepie. Like y'all got to show me those panties later

Rion: Ha, I don’t have to go at all! Guess that means I win.

Rui: Umm...I don’t need to pee either…

Rion: What? I am clearly the champion!

Rui: Fufufu is this a challenge to the Dark Overlord mortal?

Tsuruno: I want to pee BUT I TOO ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE AS THE STRONGEST MAGICAL GIRL!

Karin: Looks like it nano

Rion: You dare challenge me!

Ashley: You two can pee now but if you want to wait...no peeing until Ep 12!

Rion: Alright you’re on!

Episode 9  
Tsuruno: How do you deal with typhoons in your village Sunao?  
Sunao: We’ve magically protected our village  
Felicia: Damn should teach me  
Tsuruno: Getting a bit hard to hold on for much longer.  
Karin: Claus...R.I.P Unsho Ishizuka  
Felicia: Didn’t realised that Halloween was a koebuta too.  
Rion: Does seem a bit too to be introducing a new character now  
Tsuruno: After 8 calvados I can really feel it.  
Karin: Is this a ship nano? ClausxKureha?  
Rion: Aren’t they a bit old? And who writes fanfiction?  
Sunao: Karin, Nemu, Rui  
Rui: Don’t tell them!  
Tsuruno: Forget it!  
Rion: Giving up already? Ha  
Tsuruno: Even the STRONGEST admits defeat.  
Tsuruno: Feels really good to finally let go. I peed through my panties into a bottle.  
Ashley: MEASURE IT!  
Tsuruno: Looks like 2L!  
Ashley: WOW!  
Karin: I’m shipping this.

Episode 10  
Ashley: Think you can hold it for much longer?  
Rion: I can! I totally can!  
Rui: I do feel a slight discomfort but care for me not mortal for I have the bladder of bottomless gehenna  
Tsuruno: Okay.  
Rion: Uwaah! She’s a Princess! I love Princesses!  
Karin: And I have a new ship nano!  
Felicia: Fuck your ships  
Ashley: Have both of you cuties to finish your calvados  
Rion: Half left but  
Ashley: Drink it girl  
Rion: Fine.  
Rui: gulps  
Rion: Bitch.  
Rui: ???

Episode 11  
Sunao: My this is an interesting start.  
Sunao: Oh my CLOSE YOUR EYES RION-CHAN!  
Rion: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!  
Ashley: But girl you are about to pee yourself like a little girl aren’t you?  
Rion: SHUT UP! Why is no-one cheering for me?  
Felicia: Cause you’re a bitch  
Rion: HEY!  
Rion: Starting to feel really bad now  
Rui: Giving up?  
Rion: NO!  
Rui: Fufufu, you cannot attain victory against my iron body.  
Ashley: Like maybe this Roman Empire is coloured  
Sunao: Perhaps  
Rion: They want to invade?  
Felicia: FINALLY SOME FUCKING ACTION!  
Tsuruno: Does seem odd. Switzerland has a lot of mountains. Maybe this Roman Army is really strongest  
Rion: This is starting to get really bad.  
Felicia: Damn I want a cool name too but not shit like Witch of Helvetia…  
Tsuruno: Yeah, bad name. You’d probably get something like Big Cow  
Felicia: Hehe, jealous of my chest aren’t ya?  
Felicia: Holy shit, just look at that army! This is gonna be some good fucking shit! Tanks, explosions and violence!

Episode 12  
Rion: This is bad, this is bad, this is bad  
Felicia: Haha, so this Noel is just like Hinano-senpai  
Tsuruno: Hinano...wouldn’t like you making those comparisons.  
Rion: Really need to go  
Ashley: You can hold it, just hold on for a bit longer girl  
Sunao: I believe in you Rion-chan!  
Felicia: I mean come on! Hinano-senpai literally uses chemicals to fight, this Noel girl is just the same!’  
Felicia: Oh yeah FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
Rion: I can’t lose  
Karin: Wait for it nano  
Felicia: Wait what? Why are they stopping?  
Felicia: What the fuck is this?  
Tsuruno: Disappointment lol.  
Sunao: Did she not read Ashley’s message?  
Felicia: No no don’t stop for that stupid girl playing a bugle?  
Rion: I CAN’T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!  
Ashley: PAUSING!!!  
Rion: I CAN’T BELIEVE I LOST and I peed all over myself!  
Rion: Agh! This feels disgusting! It’s in my socks and all over my chair!  
Rion: Damn it, I thought I could win  
Ashley: Rui-chan like you’ve been quiet how are.  
Rui: I could finally let go.  
Rui: It felt really good  
Ashley: Like congrats girl! You won!  
Rion: Hmm, I should have won  
Felicia: Sore loser  
Karin: Can we please continue watching?  
Rion: I’m changing  
Rui: Think I’ll sit here for a bit. In soaked panties and pantyhose  
Felicia: Ugh, just end this. This fucking sucks so much. They built up to nothing. No action no!  
Ashley: Like not everything has to be a Shounen!  
Karin: Uwaah! I’m shipping Rio with the Emperor nano!  
Sunao: Surely she would have royal duties now why is returning to her platoon?  
Riko: Well I liked it  
Rui: Feels so warm.  
Karin: I liked it as well!  
Rion: Seen better.  
Sunao: Like Prepure? You’re such a kid  
Rion: Shut up!  
Felicia: It SUCKED! No action, no fighting no struggle!  
Ashley: Uh...yeah we know  
Tsuruno: So sorry for this, she’s more used to certain shows  
Ashley: That’s like totes cool. Just hope it like got it out of her comfort zone.  
Sunao: May I ask what will we be doing next month?  
Ashley: How about watching Corpse Party...and no-one pees until the little sister wets herself?  
Riko: Ash...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Episode 8 and Omo.org's live hold-it thread.
> 
> AIJOU YUUJOU!


End file.
